Reveal of feelings at Bethesda
by Phillipe363
Summary: After a conversation with a friend of his Harm gains some advice on his relationship with Meg Austin after nearly losing her to an assassin and being put into a coma. Harm decides to tell her the truth about his real feelings towards the JAG lawyer from Texas. Different way things could have gone at the end of the Hemlock episode.


**Hello guys**

**So, wanted to write up a JAG fan fiction story and to see something more then just another Harm/Mac story. **

**The relationship I'm using is Harm Rabb/Meg Austin given they had chemistry, understood each other on various levels and she is one of the few who never held Harm's flying against him. Heck Austin loved flying right alongside him. They had feelings for each other that sadly never went anywhere.**

**Also, Meg is a cool, likable character to in her own right, only for JAG they very quickly come season 2 act like she never even existed beside a quick vague mention of getting reassigned somewhere.**

**On with the story which takes place towards the end of the JAG season 1 Hemlock episode.**

* * *

Parking lot in the Bethesda Naval Hospital

Getting out of his car Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Jr. turns and is surprised to see a familiar face standing across from him, about to get into the driver's side of their vehicle. Leroy Jethro Gibb's grey hair is cut into a military-style haircut, with wearing black suit pants, a red polo shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and a black blazer. The man turns to see Harm standing across from him with his eyes widen in surprise for a moment upon recognizing Harm but that look quickly vanishes.

"Hello Gibbs," Harm says.

"Rabb" Gibbs says in polite greeting with walking around to the other side of the vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" Harm inquires of his friend.

"Ever the lawyer aviator?" Gibbs asks.

"Still the marine sniper?" Harm replies.

"I took an honorable discharge after… what happened" Gibbs says with pained grimace thinking on the death of Shannon and Kelly, his wife and child "And became an NCIS agent. Currently working under Mike Franks."

"Frank's a good guy, he was a soldier in Stryker's unit back during my time spent in Vietnam when I was sixteen and ran away from home looking for my dad as you know" Harm replies.

Gibbs nods knowing Harm is a bit more open with him given they both spent a whole month trapped on the wrong side of enemy lines, on a mission that had no official back up and trying to make their way back to safety. Harm's Tomcat got shot down by enemy aircraft, his RIO killed and the men in Gibbs's convoy unit got wiped out by a roadside bomb, so they were the only two left.

Well that was when they first met anyhow, turns out given Harm's past with Stryker in special operations with having seen and been a part of combat, including having received special forces combat training at sixteen years old. Those skills he regularly kept sharp well Harm is too valuable to the spook world to be left alone. Because once you get into that world, you don't leave it.

Something Gibbs knows all too well from personal experience since he's been part of various off the books operations as a sniper, so Harm and his paths crossed more than once. Usually, it was Harm piloting him and other operatives where they needed to be given Rabb already had the clearance for that type of operations.

"Any progress on finding information about your dad?" Gibbs asks curiously.

"No still nothing, sadly," Harm says grimly.

Briefly, Harm thinks about at least now he finally has a partner in Meg who understands his desire to find out what happened to his father. One who does not judge him for it at all and has tried to help him in research, one of the first-ever people in quite a long time to understand that. Even Stryker and Boone, who was flying with his father in Vietnam when they ejected, felt Harm should let it go.

But not Meg, she understands that he won't until he finds out what happened to his father and finally lay that demon to rest. Just one more reason why he loves… wait Harm stops his mental thought process, where did that come from… yet again? Pushing that thought aside Harm returns to focusing on the present.

Harm realizes that during this time Gibbs is giving him an analytical look over and, while it would be unnoticeable to most people, for somebody who is a trained investigator like himself he's able to pick up on.

Meanwhile, Gibbs is wondering why his friend went from having a grimace to a light smile tugging on his lips, and recognizes that look himself from it's what Shannon could bring out him. Later Kelly too, no matter the situation that happiness is ended up shining through to him. Also, Gibbs decides to file that information away for later.

"What are you even doing here?" Harm asks curiously.

"Checking up on a victim in a case. What about you?" Gibbs inquires.

"My partner Meg Austin got shot by an assassin named Hemlock and put into a coma that she may or may not wake up from," Harm says grimly.

"What happened to Hemlock?" Gibbs asks, although already has a feeling given from the look in Rabb's eyes when discussing the would-be assassin.

"I killed him while he was in a moving vehicle" Harm replies simply.

Gibbs nods knowing it's not all that different from when he killed Pedro Hernandez in revenge for killing Shannon and Kelly. And can tell Meg Austin is Shannon for Harm. Maybe it's not from wanting the JAG lawyer to end up like he is but for some strange reason he feels like giving Harm some advice. Still, Gibbs concludes if he is going to do this then he's not going to beat around the bush either.

"You love Austin, don't you?" Gibbs asks bluntly.

"What?" Harm says completely dumbfounded since this is the last thing he ever expected.

"Just answer the question counselor" Gibbs replies gruffly.

Glancing off for a moment Harm wonders why he is even considering answering this truthfully. Maybe it's the days without sleep, maybe it's the chance to finally admit the truth he's been hiding all these months to somebody who has nothing to do with JAG for chain of command and who really won't care. Maybe it's all the stress from worrying about Meg lying there in the hospital bed fighting for her life. Or maybe all of it but regardless Harm turns back to face Gibbs's inquiring gaze.

"Yes, I do love her. Can't even imagine myself with anyone but her anymore. Only it's against regulations" Harm says.

"Not if you're married it's not against fraternization regulations" Gibbs replies.

"And I don't even know if she feels the same" Harm replies with uncertainty.

Only Harm's mind drifts to all the times they've flirted with each other. The gazes to each when they thought no one was looking, the touches on their hands or the complete ease between them. And the ability they have to almost immediately pick up on what the other is thinking and back the other up without even any need for vocal communication.

Besides Meg shares Harm's love for flying having never once held it against him and always enjoyed when they went up in the air or when he wanted to show off in a Tomcat. Plus, Meg's father was killed in Vietnam when she was a young kid, just one more thing, sadly one of tragedy, that ties them together.

"I think you're lying to yourself about that too, given I think you know she does to," Gibbs says having picked up on watching Harm's body language.

"Then what would you have me do about it?" Harm asks snapping only to quickly grimace in guilt because that was uncalled for.

"Don't make a mistake of waiting too long only to spend the rest of your life regretting it. Don't let your to have what I did with Shannon and Kelly pass you by, only to spend the remaining years of your life going from one miserable relationship to the next, in a pointless attempt to get back what you lost" Gibbs says.

Nodding "Thanks gunny I'll take it under advisement" Harm replies.

"You do that counselor," Gibbs says.

Reaching out his hand Gibbs and Harm exchange a quick handshake as Gibbs heads back to the driver's side of his vehicle.

"Gibbs" Harm says getting the man's attention "You need any help for anything just give me a call."

The NCIS agent nods then climbs into his vehicle before driving off as Harm heads for the building.

* * *

Meg Austin's hospital room

Entering Harm having removed his cover stops dead in his tracks when seeing Meg awake and looking at him with one of her usual innocent grins. Suddenly all the weight that has been on the JAG lawyer's shoulders slides away as warmth fills him because Meg's alive and smiling. Vaguely Harm notices Oliver North sitting in a chair near the bed with having watched over Meg this whole time.

"Hiya Harm," Meg says.

"Hi, Meg" Harm replies unable to help the wide grin.

"How was lunch?" Meg asks with a grin remembering he was leaving for an early lunch to go meet up with a contact.

"It was fine food-wise but got stonewalled by Carmichael," Harm says walking over to the bed.

"Your Navy intelligence friend?" Meg asks.

"Former, we had a falling out recently and his lack of letting me know exactly what we were dealing with. Turns out Hemlock was trying to kill the Russian President Boris Yeltsin" Harm explains.

Despite wanting to save an innocent man's life, he didn't really care about Hemlock's mission. He was more interested in getting revenge over the assassin shooting Meg than anything else.

"Sorry you lost your friend," Meg says in sympathy.

"Don't be. His usual spook actions put you in danger and caused wasted time in trying to track down Hemlock" Harm replies while giving her hand a gentle squeeze with adding in a softer voice "I'm just glad you're okay."

Glancing him over "You look tired. When was the last time you slept or even ate?" Meg asks in concern. And doing her best to ignore the spark sent through her at Harm's touch.

"About two days ago. I wasn't going to sleep until I caught the man who put you in this coma" Harm says.

"Go get food for more than a quick bite to keep your body running and then catch up on sleep…sir" Meg says.

"Yes, mam" Harm replies with an amused grin and knowing that now she's awake he can actually catch up on sleep.

"And you might want to get a shave too, you're looking a little scruffy" Meg says.

"Well given you grew up in Texas Meg you should be used to men looking scruffy," Harm says relaxing as they fall back into their usual flirty bantering.

"Oh, I never said I had a problem with it, sir," Meg says teasingly "Just I don't think it's a look you want to keep given you're a JAG lawyer."

"Good point" Harm replies.

"I'll go let one of the nurses know you're up," Oliver says getting up from his chair.

"Thanks, Uncle Ollie," Meg says.

Rising from his seat Oliver leaves the room not intending to go get the nurses just yet since he wants to give them some privacy. Sitting down in the chair Harm's face is a mix of relief and guilt. Because he never should have left her alone, he might have had a chance to stop Hemlock instead of her getting shot. Also thinking over what the discussion in the parking lot, Gibbs was right.

"It's not your fault, for Hemlock shooting me. You couldn't have known" Meg says warmly.

"Perhaps but I don't think I'll ever not live with the guilt. I do know from now on I'm not leaving you alone for lunch… unless you don't want me to" Harm says.

"No, I think I can live with having lunch with just you without issue" Meg replies smiling and never has any issue spending time with Harm the man who she… no best to not go there.

"Meg I know" Harm begins but stops conflicted.

"What is it… Harm?" Meg asks in concern and warmth.

"I know you're the junior lieutenant officer between the two of us and I don't want neither one of us to lose our careers given regulations but" Harm stops given he's never been good with words. Always been better with action and decides to show her instead.

Leaning over Harm passionately kisses Meg on her lips who despite the moment of total shock quickly returns the action by kissing Rabb as passionately and filled with love, the same love she can feel coming from him.

A love that's always been there since they first met on that helicopter that was heading for the submarine to stop a cyber-terrorist blackmailing the government wanting millions of dollars in ransom. A love that has carried into all the other cases since. Or even their quickly developing connection where Harm could tell she was going to wear a dress and what color it was, in just two weeks of knowing each other, over a phone conversation.

Eventually, they break off needing air although keep their happy grins on each other's faces, and neither Harm nor Meg's eyes leave each other.

"You know in my coma dream despite most of it being about my father I was fighting to get back to you. I love you Harm" Meg says happily and blushing.

"I love you to Meg," Harm says surprised at how easily the words come to him then seriously adds "I may have a way to get past the fraternization regulations."

"How?" Meg asks curiously despite having a general idea.

"Just to be clear I'm not doing this just to get around the regs. I'm aware of how fast this is and maybe it would be if we don't know each other very well this past year but I want you in my life for good. Meg Austin will you marry me?" Harm asks fill of love and some fear to his voice given she could turn him down.

"Yes, Harm I will" Meg replies smiling happily.

Harm and Meg share another kiss before breaking apart as Harm settles back into the chair starting to rather quickly fall asleep. Meg watching her finance is unable to keep the grin off her face, and despite how fast this did happen, the idea of being Ms. Meg Rabb is not an unappealing idea to her at all.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one shot and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want**

**Yeah, I had Gibbs show up and know Harm already, years before any Ice Queen/Meltdown episodes which is NCIS's start for getting its own series.**

**On JAG for years NCIS was some background agency around to cause trouble and have useless agents, but following NCIS getting its own show with Gibbs, Ducky, etc. well it massively added to the universe. Not to mention NCIS was no longer just some background agency who kept screwing up but had its own cast of characters, events, was competent in their jobs and so forth.**

**There's no way I'm not going to take advantage of having a shared universe if it suits my needs.**

**Also this not my only planned JAG story, so hopefully if RL is willing, I can be able to get my further ideas published. **

**Until next time**


End file.
